Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) systems use radio frequency (RF) coils to acquire image information of a region of interest of a scanned object. Various types of RF coils may be used, including body (also referred to as volume) RF coils and surface RF coils. Body RF coils may obtain image information with a high level of intensity homogeneity but a low signal to noise ratio (SNR). Surface RF coils may obtain image information with a lower level of intensity homogeneity but a higher SNR. Thus, some image reconstruction techniques may leverage image information obtained from both body RF coils and surface RF coils in order to generate images with high homogeneity and high SNR.